


Heavy in The Day

by Picturemedrowning



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picturemedrowning/pseuds/Picturemedrowning





	Heavy in The Day

‘I can’t stop touching you.’

Rasp-soft and full of sleep but Dean’s voice was still so alive against the sweat-wetted skin of Seth’s collarbone. And Seth shivered beneath it, eyes closed and hips pushing up, up, head pressing into the pillow like he was in water and could submerge himself if he tried. Drifting down with Dean’s mouth dragging endlessly over him, fingers warm and dexterous, spreading over the jut of bone at the back of his jaw, behind his ear, through his hair.

‘So don’t.’ Seth’s voice deep in his own head and even deeper from his mouth, just a rush of air bringing heat from all the way inside his core where it boiled and fluttered and seared, desperate and wild and ravenous.

Dean sucking colour into the curve of his neck and Seth’s feet sliding in the sheets, his hands gripping Dean’s waist like he’s gripping the earth and its tilting all around him. He’s still sinking, the heat in his heart is eating him alive and Dean’s tongue is moving like a slowly coiling snake at his throat, slick and hot and animal-like.

‘Don’t, ever.’ Seth is filling him, stretching him, but he’s the one being _taken_ and Dean claims him so easily, readily, sharing the hunger clawing behind his ribs and fuelling it, amplifying and guiding it through Seth as he moves, sunlight-slow, so slow that Seth would scream if he didn’t think the sudden tension release would crack his spine. Dean, so full and warm and complete letting his body move like stones on the shore, so rhythmically perfect Seth thinks they must have been made for each other.


End file.
